


Stars In Retaliation

by Lexys23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Emma felt a lump on her throat, while she watched Paige fight to not cry. Her mind went to the worst thing. "Paige, do you have-?" Paige's eyes went wide. "No, not that. But after 'him', he destroyed me, Emma. Dean's not going to want to be with me when he finds out."





	Stars In Retaliation

Paige stared at Nikki, who had a smirk on her face. Paige, being a loose cannon, glared at her. She was ready. Once she heard the bell, she attacked.

Nikki was not ready for it. She wasn't sure what was going on. She knew Paige was distracted. She didn't see the normal fire she usually saw in the younger girl's eyes. She knew Paige's mind was not in the ring, but she had to keep the show going.

Both women fought hard. Nikki pushed Paige out the ring. She watched as Paige fell on the mat, her head slamming on the ground. Nikki got out of the ring. Paige was getting up from the ground. Nikki grabbed her arm and threw her towards the metal pole. Paige was suppose to put her hand on the way to stop herself from hitting it, but she didn't. Her head slammed to the corner. She fell to the ground, dazed and confused. The ceiling was spinning, and for a second, she didn't know where she was.

Brie's eyes widened when she saw the blood. She smirked, keeping up her heel character, but she was worried. She turned to Nikki, whose eyes were also wide. She didn't expect that outcome. But having to continue the show, Nikki picked Paige up and tossed her into the ring. She covered Paige, but the younger girl kicked out.

Nikki groaned, wanting the match to end so the Brit could get checked out. She didn't want to hurt the younger girl any more than she already was, but it seemed to have to end like that. Paige seemed to be losing blood, and that was not good. They were in a PG show, there was  _not_ suppose to be any blood.

Nikki set up for the Rack Attack, but Paige kept fighting back. Finally, surprising Paige, she was able to pin the twenty-two year old. Paige laid in the middle of the ring. Nikki and Brie were supposed to attack Paige. The storyline called for that, but they couldn't. They waited, but Paige made no movement. She was just spread out on the ground, blood oozing out the wound in her head.

They knew Paige was out, unconscious. Medics rushed out. They walked away, smirks on their faces. They could hear the boos. They had to keep up the appearance. They had to keep acting like Paige's pain was their joy.

Once they were away from the crowd, they were surrounded by The Shield, Emma, and Summer. They were all worried about the girl being checked out in the middle of the ring.

"She seemed distracted," Nikki answered, a frown on her face. Although she was supposed to hate Paige, she didn't. She was actually good friends with the Brit.

"Do any of you know why?" Brie asked, also worried. They were looking back at the monitors, where Paige seemed to be coming to. The medics were helping her stand and were helping her walk back to the gorillas.

Dean shook his head. "We haven't talked to her all day. She's been acting weird for sometime now. We don't know why, she didn't tell us."

Once Paige passed the gorillas, Dean rushed towards the bleeding, pale girl. He took her in his arms. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt? How many stitches is she going to get?"

Paige pushed Dean away. She held his hand, pulling him with her to the medic room. Dean, worried, followed her.

"They make a cute couple," Nikki said, smiling softly. She always saw them together. She's hear stories, about how Dean and Paige where like middle school kids, where everyone knew they liked each other, except the other person. And when they got together, it was a disaster. Both were huge pranksters, and when they worked together, hell broke loose. But at the same, people got to see Dean's worried side. And they got to see Paige's childish side.

Brie, Emma, and Summer nodded. "They have been together for a year. They have been friends, well best friends for three," Roman told them, grinning.

"Dean was so jealous when they decided to put my storyline with Paige. He wanted to be the one to get to talk to her. You know, her hacker days," Seth said, grinning.

"They are two of the weirdest people here. They are perfect for each other," Emma muttered, looking at her boyfriend with a smile.

"If anyone can get Paige to talk, it's him," Seth said, putting his arm around Emma. Emma elbowed his side. "Its Dean and Emma.  _Both_  are the only people who can get through to her."

Happy with that, Emma nodded. Seth rubbed his side. Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Seth's waist. Seth placed his arm on her shoulders and kept it there. They ignored the other girls' looks, while they gushed that Paige and Dean were not the only cute couple there.

Seth and Emma's minds were with the three women. They had never seen Paige so distracted before. They were worried about her, she seemed detached, and they hoped Dean was able to help her before it becomes too much and she does damage.

_Paige took a deep breath. She hated being at the clinic. She had gotten a physical. Her mother wanted her to do a full physical. She had gotten it, and the doctor had called her a few days later, telling her that they had found something and they wanted to talk to her about it. The tone of the doctor had worried her. She had asked over the phone, but they wouldn't tell her. They said it was something they had to talk about, face-to-face._

_She heard her name called. Taking one last deep breath, she stood up and walked to the doctor's office. She sat down and looked at the woman in front of her. The doctor in front of her gave her a small smile._

The WWE doctor told Dean and Paige that she didn't seem to have a concussion, but that she shouldn't go to sleep for the next few hours just to be safe. Even though things looked good, he didn't want to take any chances. He told her that he just needed to close the wound and that she would be set to go home. And that if she felt pain, or nauseous then she should go to the hospital.

Dean was holding Paige's hand while the doctor placed butterfly tape on Paige's wound. She flinched at the pain. Dean was worried. Paige hadn't said a single word. Usually, she would be dropping the f-bomb every five seconds, but Dean hadn't heard it once. He tried to talk to her about it, but she would just ignore him.

"Paige?" he asked, his voice a whisper. He never told anyone, but he was sure everyone knew, but he had had a crush on Paige the second he laid eyes on her. He saw her in the gym one day, and he had been hooked ever since.

But at the moment, someone else had gotten her attention. And it was those memories that made him wish he had done something earlier. If he had said something, Paige's life wouldn't have turned upside down like it had.

She turned to him. A small smile on her face, but Dean could see behind her. He could see the wall she had put up. That worried Dean even more. Paige never had walls around him, maybe a long time ago, but not since she had started dating Dean. She had a broken look in her eyes, and he hadn't seen that in over a year.

"Are you okay? Talk to me, what happened out there?" he asked, placing his palm on her cheek. The doctor had finished with the tape. He gave them the okay to leave, but Dean wanted to talk to her first, before their friends got into it.

"I'm fine," she whispered, looking at Dean, not saying much else. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too," he said, confused. He didn't know why, but the way she said it, it scared him.

She got up, but almost fell. She felt dizzy. Dean grabbed her before she could fall. She helped her out the room. Their friends were waiting outside.

"She's fine. She's just out for a short time, until the doc knows that there is no infection and that it won't open again," Dean told them, smiling at them.

Paige looked up at Dean. "I'm going to go change. I don't want to be in my blood any longer. Summer, help me?"

The taller blond nodded and helped Paige to the locker room. Dean frowned, while watching her go.

"She wouldn't talk to me. She was quiet, and she closed up," Dean said, when he saw the locker room door close. Emma and Seth nodded. They noticed that Paige seemed different.

"Just give her a few days. She really did slam her head, maybe she's in shock. If she's the same in the next few days, I'll talk to her," Emma said, smiling at Dean.

The Lunatic Fringe nodded, giving her a small smile. "She is pretty resilient."

"After all the crap  _he_  put her through, she has to be," Seth snarled, a dark look on his face. He still remembered when he found out. It was that day he got the guts to ask Emma out. After seeing  _that_ , he had never been so angry in his face.

"Just a couple of days, okay Dean," Emma repeated, patting his arm. Roman placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She's strong."

"I know."

" _We reviewed your result, and we came upon something. Ms. Knight," the doctor said, trying to be sympathetic, "we have some bad news."_

_Paige expected Wade Barrett to barge in the room and say those words. She excepted someone to say they were playing a joke on her. But she knew that wasn't the case. She knew that no one was going to come out. She knew it was serious. She nodded for the doctor to continue._

It had been a couple of days, and Paige hadn't changed. Emma decided it was time and told her they were going out to eat. Reluctantly, she agreed.

"What's going on Paige?" Emma asked the second she sat down. Emma knew Paige. She knew there was no point in beating around the bush. If she wanted answers, she needed to be blunt and direct.

"Nothing," Paige answered, looking at the menu in front of her.

Emma rolled her eyes. That was all Paige had been doing, giving one-word answers, and it was annoying her.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Emma said, glaring at the younger girl.

Paige sighed and placed the menu down. Paige knew that she had to tell her. She had to tell someone. The secret was killing her. After Dean would go to sleep, she would cry herself to sleep.

"I went to the clinic for a physical a few days ago," Paige told her. She stopped there. She clenched her teeth shut, trying to keep her emotions in. She didn't to break down and cry. She didn't want to make a scene. She didn't want to feel.

"And what? You didn't get the right results?" Emma asked, confused. She didn't know where Paige was going with the conversation.

"No—well yeah. Look, the doctors, they found something. My-my life, it's not going to be the same. Nothing is ever going to be the same," Paige said, silent tears streaming down her face.

Emma felt a lump on her throat, while she watched Paige fight to not cry. Her mind went to the worst thing. "Paige, do you have-?"

Paige's eyes went wide. "No, not that. But after  _him_ , he destroyed me, Emma. Dean's not going to want to be with me when he finds out."

Emma shot up when she watched Paige break down. Emma rushed over and held the crying girl in her arms.

"What is it sweetie? What's wrong?" she asked, her Australian accent becoming thicker with worry.

Paige leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear.

The blonde Aussie's eyes widened. She pulled back and looked at Paige.

"Dean loves you. He would  _never_  leave you. You just have to believe that."

"He's not going to stay," the Brit whispered, wiping her tears.

"He's crazy about you. He'll understand, and if he doesn't, it's his loss. If he's the one, he'll love you, the good  _and_  the bad," Emma told her, using her thumb to wipe a tear.

Paige nodded. She had to tell him, and if he chose to stay, it would be on him.

_The doctor pulled out a folder. She opened it and placed it on the table for Paige to see. Paige swallowed loudly. Her hands were clammy. The room seemed to be spinning, as she waited for the doctor to tell her what was wrong._

Paige sat in front of Dean. They were in their apartment.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, when he saw the tears in Paige's eyes.

"I need to tell you something," she told him. She moved to hug her knees closer to her body.

"What is it?" Dean asked, worried. There was one thing he knew, and would  _never_  worry about, and that was cheating. He trusted Paige with everything he had, and knew she would never do anything to break that trust. And with that, he knew whatever Paige was going to tell him was going to be worse.

"I went to the clinic a few days ago. They found something. Dean, do you remember the day you found me? A-after Corey?" Paige asked, her tears streaming down her face. Dean nodded. Corey was a taboo subject around the six friends.

Corey Graves, Paige's ex-boyfriend. He was the nicest guy she had ever met, in the beginning. But after a few months, after she fell in love with him, he showed her his true colors. He became abusive. He started with verbal abuse. He would tell her that she was a waste of time. That no one would love her. That she was stupid. But then he became physically abusive. He slapped her first, then apologized. But after a while, he just stopped apologizing and stopped just using fists. His feet became a part of. When Paige thought it couldn't get worse, he started to sexually abuse her. Which led her to what the clinic told her.

"Dean, I love you, and I know you want a family in the future. I know you want little Deans running around." Dean smiled at the comments. He imagined little Deans and little Paiges running around a house. "But I can't give you that."

Dean looked confused. He looked at Paige, who looked heartbroken. "What-what?"

_The doctor had finished explaining everything. She looked at the catatonic girl in front of her. "Ms. Knight?"_

_The doctor was freaked out when Paige started to laugh. "Life's a bitch. Just when I thought I got away from him, he still fucks with my life. I guess if he can't have me, no one can. Right? I can't be happy. I can't get my happy ending, right?" Paige's laugh turned into a sob, as she cried. "I-I can't ever have kids?"_

" _We'll look for solutions. I'm sorry Ms. Knight," the doctor said, feeling bad for the young girl in front of her._

"C-Corey, he did more damage than we though. I-I can't have kids Dean," Paige said, crying. Dean rushed over and pulled her in his arms. "I can't give you a family."

"Shh, it's okay," Dean whispered, as he stroked her hair. He let her cry in his chest. He could feel his own tears well up in his face.

"Please don't leave me," she cried, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Shh, I'm never leaving you," Dean whispered, holding her closer. He moved Paige so her face was in the crook of his neck. "I love you Paige, you're never getting rid of me, no matter how much you try. We're in this together."

Paige nodded in his neck.

**Stars In Retaliation**

It had been years since finding out about Paige's infertility. Dean and Paige didn't worry about it for a while. They both were concentrating with their jobs. But it had been years. Dean and Paige decided it was time for them to start a family. It was hard at first. They failed many times. They were starting to give up. They started to look into adoption, when a miracle happened.

Paige fell pregnant. Dean had never been happier. Nine months and a surprise later, they welcomed a baby girl, as well as a baby boy. Paige knew it was a one-time thing, and that her chances of getting pregnant again were slim. But she was happy she got one of each gender.

Paige smiled when she saw Dean holding their baby girl, who she named after her mother and best friend, Saraya Emma Ambrose. Dean decided to name their baby boy, Jonathan Seth Ambrose. Emma and Seth were their rocks in their journey. They were there for everything.

Dean placed baby Saraya in her crib and walked to Paige. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at their sleeping babies.

Paige placed her head on his chest. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Dean kissed her head. Then placed his chin on top of hers. "Never. I'm never giving up on you. And I'll love you forever, Paige Ambrose."

Paige looked up at Dean and smiled. When she thought she couldn't love her more, she was always surprised. She never thought she would be so happy. She was able to come out above all the crap she had gone through. She came out happy and with the love of her life. Corey didn't win, he no longer had control of her life.

She finally got her happy ending.


End file.
